


Wrong Bed

by Cherry101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, M/M, Otayuri if you squint, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Short and Silly, not really tho, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: When Yuri opened his eyes after a fitful sleep, the last thing he expected to see were whitewashed walls that definitely were not his own.“What…?”He recoiled.





	Wrong Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was something silly I started to help me out of writer's block - which is why it cuts off XD Nevertheless, enjoy! Tell me what you thought, or if I should continue!

When Yuri opened his eyes after a fitful sleep, the  _ last _ thing he expected to see were whitewashed walls that definitely  _ were not  _ his own.

 

“What…?”

 

He recoiled.

 

Yuri knew he had been the one to speak, and that he was mercifully alone in the foreign room, but the voice that came out was not  _ his. _

 

He sat straight up, rubbing his forehead, and glanced around the room.

 

The room was startlingly blank, with only a set of Viktuuri merchandise(gag) and two dressers.

 

Then, Yuri happened to glance down.

 

He yelped.

 

The blankets were a soft shade of blue, but the thing he noticed was the clothes he was wearing. 

 

_ What am I wearing? _

 

A pair of black sweatpants? Not his. 

 

And since when was his skin that yellow?

 

Yuri shot out of the bed, grabbing for his phone - a phone that wasn't there. 

 

Katsudon’s phone was there, though, and he reached for it, pulling it up and unlocking it.

 

_ Thank God he gave me his password. _

 

As soon as the phone was unlocked, he navigated the screen to the camera app, then switched the mode to selfie mode.

 

And promptly screamed.

 

Because, staring back at him from the screen was a pair of brown eyes and tousled black/brown hair, and  _ what the fuck was going on?  _

 

He was Yuuri Katsuki.

 

... _ how was he Yuuri  _ **_fucking Katsuki?_ **

 

Yuri practically jumped out of bed, eyes darting around the room. Viktor wasn't there, thank God, but he was still  _ very much  _ on edge.

 

And rightfully so, because the door slammed open only minutes later, and Yuri was greeted by the sight of a very wet, very naked Viktor Nikiforov.

 

“Oh, Yuuri, you're awake! I forgot to grab clothes and a towel before I showered - I'll just grab them now.” The Russian smiled at him, sauntering over to one of the dressers as if he didn't care that he was  _ butt naked. _

 

Yuri plopped down on the bed, trying very hard not to yell at Viktor. He didn't know what had happened, or why he was all of the sudden in Katsudon's body…

 

_ Wait, does that mean Yuuri is in mine? _

 

**_Fuck!_ **

 

Last Yuri remembered, he was staying with Otabek in Kazakhstan, and they had to share a room, and…

 

His phone rang.

 

Actually, it was Katsudon's phone, but it might as well be his, now.

 

He groggily unlocked the phone(the screen had gone dark) and ignored Viktor, hoping he didn't seem too strange(not that he cared about Viktor, but he strangely didn't want Yuuri to be upset if Yuri did something to mess up their relationship).

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _ Yuri?” _

 

It was his voice, which was so, so weird… 

 

“Hm?”

 

_ “Yurio? That is you, right?”  _

 

Yuri glanced over at Viktor, who was looking at him with a curious expression. 

 

He sighed internally. It was a good thing that he could be a good actor when he wanted to be.

 

“Yurio's on the phone,” He informed the elder Russian, trying to ignore how awful it felt to call himself that horrid nickname.

 

Viktor seemed to brighten up, the room glowing with his excitement, “Yurio? Can I say hi? Yurio!”

 

...honestly, the man was such a  _ child. _

 

Yuri batted at Viktor's arm, “You'll get your turn. Lemme talk to him.”

 

It must've been the right thing to say, because while Viktor pouted at the words, he also backed off, focusing on getting dressed(thank God). 

 

Yuri stood up carefully, and he pushed his way out of the bedroom.

 

Okay, now that he was out of the bedroom, the home looked familiar. He had been here plenty of times… but he had never seen the inside of the master bedroom before.

 

“You still there?”

 

_ “Yeah, I am.”  _ Katsudon laughed(wow, Yuri's laugh sounded  _ weird), “This is so strange, hearing my voice.” _

 

Yuri snorted, “No shit. What do we do? And, more importantly,” He paused for dramatic effect, “ _ What do we  _ **_tell Viktor?”_ **

 

For a couple of minutes, there was silence on the other end. 

 

_ “...We don’t know how long we’re going to be… like this. We should probably tell Viktor… And Otabek, too. He was giving me strange looks this morning,”  _ Katsudon finally replied.

 

Yuri muttered a curse under his breath. He had nearly forgotten that Katsudon was going through the same problem he himself had with Viktor.

 

“Should we… should we meet in person?”

 

_ “I’m in Almaty, and you’re in St. Petersburg. I think we’ll just have to get them on a Skype call or something.”  _

 

“Now?”

 

_ “Probably… Like I said, Otabek is already giving me strange looks, and I bet Viktor will too, soon.” _

 

“Okay. Yeah. I’ll drag Viktor into a Skype call. He wanted to talk to you anyways… Er, me, that is.”

 

Katsudon laughed again,  _ “Alright. Call me on Skype once you get Viktor.” _

 

“I will.”

 

With that, Yuri promptly hung up. It was just too strange, hearing himself talk. 

 

Not even two minutes after he did, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“Yuu~ri! I wanted to talk to Yurio!” Viktor whined, and Yuri had to seriously resist the urge to facepalm or slap Viktor away.

 

“I was just about to call him on Skype, so we could both talk to him,” He forced himself to say as sweetly and patiently as possible.

 

Viktor beamed and released Yuri, plopping down on the couch. 

 

Yuri resisted the urge to sigh, instead navigating Katsudon’s phone to the Skype app and quickly calling himself, running his fingers through his hair right before Katsudon picked up.

 

...If talking to himself was strange, looking directly at himself through a phone screen was fucking  _ weird _ . 

 

Otabek was present as well - hovering in the background, and Viktor scooted over, enough to see the screen and wave.

 

“Okay, so what exactly is going on?” Otabek was the first one to speak, his arms crossed.

 

“What do you mean?” Viktor immediately asked, oblivious(as always).

 

“Yura hasn’t been acting like himself at all. Something’s up.”   
  


Yuri’s heart swole at the familiar nickname(it did that everytime, he didn’t know why), and he chuckled bitterly.

 

“How should we explain this?” He asked Katsudon directly, ignoring the twin looks of confusion.

 

Yuuri seemed just as puzzled, but he offered Yuri a smile, “I’ll do it.”

 

“See what I mean?” Otabek asked Viktor, who was now frowning.

 

Katsudon took a deep breath.

 

“So… for some reason unknown to Yuri and I… we’ve kinda… switched bodies.”

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
